


Alone Together

by wallflowerchronicles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Smut, domestic banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowerchronicles/pseuds/wallflowerchronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Phil. Tie me up. Drive me mad. Make me forget that we’ve been apart for a whole week.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've always felt like New Year's must be special to them since they never get to spend Christmas together. And also because there's not enough bondage fic in this fandom. 
> 
> Title from the FOB song of the same name, because I can't come up with original titles to save my life.

In years past, Dan had always loved the week between Christmas and New Year’s. It was a time when the world slowed down and took a break after the chaos of the Christmas holiday. It was a time for doing a whole lot of nothing and playing a lot of video games. It was every teenager’s dream.

But in the last few years, that week had become one of Dan’s least favorite times of the year. Any time that he had to be away from Phil for more than a few days was unpleasant, but keeping their relationship private necessitated that they spend Christmas apart with their respective families. And for Dan, this year’s family Christmas meant not only awkward conversations with distant relatives, but also no heat and worst of all, no Wi-Fi. By Boxing Day, Dan was positively fed up with his aunties that kept asking when he was going to meet a nice girl and settle down. Even worse were his cousins that had once again asked him for money. So he had made up some excuse about a work project and left a few days earlier than planned.

At first, he was relieved to leave his parent’s house and return to his own home in London. But because Phil actually enjoyed spending time with his family, there was nothing to come home to except a dark, empty house. From the very beginning of their relationship, Dan and Phil had decided that if they couldn’t spend Christmas together, that they would at least be together again by New Year’s Eve. Even so, Phil wasn’t due back until the 30th, so Dan had the place to himself for several days. But he decided that a few days spent lounging in his sofa crease would be highly preferable to spending any more time at his parent’s house.

Dan had barely for a few hours when his phone buzzed with a twitter notification. To his surprise, he picked up his phone (with it’s newly ruined screen) to find that it’s a tweet from Phil saying that he’s on his way back to London. But that couldn’t be right. Phil wasn’t supposed to be home for another two days.

_are you really on your way back right now?_

He texts. There’s always a slight possibility that Phil could be trying to preemptively deceive any would-be stalkers in the Manchester area, but Dan found that theory unlikely. Still, he didn’t want to get his hopes up over nothing.

_Yup. Be home in about 20 min :D_

Dan stared down at the text and felt his heart begin to race with excitement. This meant that he would have a whole two days to spend alone with Phil before they had to socialize with their friends on New Year’s Eve.

He sent a row of various happy emojis in reply.

Dan wondered if maybe he ought to make something for dinner, but 20 minutes was hardly enough time to prepare a proper meal, and the fridge was basically empty since they’d both just been away for a week. No, if Phil was hungry, they could just order pizza or something.

In what seemed like no time at all, Dan heard Phil’s key turning the lock on the front door. He raced down the stairs and met Phil on the landing below next to their bathroom. “Phil!” he cried, throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and quickly pulling him into a hug.

“Hi Dan,” Phil replied enthusiastically.

“I missed you,” Dan said after Phil’s hands wrapped around his back. “Why did you decide to come back early?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with my family, but sometimes I start to feel like the odd man out, you know? Sometimes they all get very…”

“Couple-y?” Dan suggested.

“Yeah,” Phil agreed, releasing Dan from their embrace and taking a small step back. “I wish you could have been there with me. Mum wanted me to remind you that the invitation still stands, that they’d love to have you join us next year.” His voice was hesitant, but hopeful.

“Phil, you know that’s not possible,” Dan retorted. He really didn’t want to have this conversation again.

“I know, I know. But I told her I’d try.” Every year Phil insists that they could make it work, that they could trick the internet into thinking that Dan was in Workingham when he was really up north with Phil. But there was still the issue of potentially being seen traveling together, and Phil had yet to come up with a solution for that.

But Phil had just gotten home, and Dan didn’t want to argue. Instead, he searched for a way to change the subject. Looking over Phil’s shoulder, he saw that Phil had left his bag by the door, a whole other flight of stairs below where they currently stood. “Were you just going to leave you bag down there all night?” he asked lightheartedly.

“I’ll unpack tomorrow.”

“Don’t you think you’ll at least need to dig out your toothbrush?”

“Can’t I use yours for one night?” Phil asked with begging eyes.

“What about your contacts? Where are you going to put them without your lens case?” Dan retorted, knowing that Phil can’t possible have an answer for that. “You’ll regret it later if you don’t at least find a few essentials. Just speaking from experience.”

“Yes, I’m sure you are, Mr. King-of-procrastination.” Phil narrowed his eyes for a moment, staring Dan down. Even still, Dan knew that he wasn’t being serious. “But you do have a point,” Phil added. He placed a quick kiss on the tip of Dan’s nose before turning to go retrieve his bag. “This is why we need each other. We’d have no motivation otherwise.”

After at least partially unpacking, Phil found Dan upstairs and hugged him from behind. “I also came home early because I missed you too, of course,” he said. Dan wondered if it maybe didn’t have more to do with the fact that Phil didn’t want Dan to be here by himself for too long and get a bit lonely like he had in the past. But by that point Phil was slowly kissing Dan’s neck, and so he decided that it didn’t really matter.

Phil leisurely ran his fingertips up and down Dan’s arms. This slight teasing combined with sucking at Dan’s neck eventually earned Phil a subtle moan. Dan turned around to face Phil and kissed him ardently. “Come on,” he said, grabbing hold of Phil’s hand and pulling him towards their bedroom. Once inside, Phil pinned Dan against the back of the door.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Dan asked a bit nervously.

“That this would be the perfect time to test out that last… _gift_ that we bought ourselves?”

They’d gotten each other a few little things that were appropriate for sharing on twitter, but they typically spent most of their Christmas money on gifts for the both of them to share. These were usually things like Blu Ray box sets, video games, or even kitchen gadgets. This year, however, they’d added something a bit different to the mix.

Thrilled that they were on the same page, Dan pulled the leather straps out from underneath their bed and dangled them from his index finger.

Phil took them in hand and playfully pushed Dan backwards toward the bed. Dan responded by grasping a fistful of Phil’s shirt and pulling him down on top of him. Phil reconnected their lips and settled himself between Dan’s legs, grinding their hips together.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Phil asked a few minutes later.

“More than okay,” was Dan’s answer. “Come on, Phil. Tie me up. Drive me mad. Make me forget that we’ve been apart for a whole week.”

Dan always knew exactly what to say to make Phil’s eyes glaze over with desire.

They’d come up with this idea in November after the party celebrating the end of their UK tour. That night, Phil had been so eager to take control that he had pinned Dan’s arms above his head and held them there while they kissed. They’d both enjoyed the change of pace so much that Dan decided to purchase a pair of proper restraints, which had arrived in the post just before Christmas.

Because the shape of their headboard wasn’t exactly conducive to this sort of thing, they’d opted for the type that was meant to be hooked to the underside of the bedframe. While Phil fiddled with placing the hooks, Dan took the opportunity to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. He then lay on his back in the center of the bed. Phil placed the first cuff around Dan’s wrist, checking to make sure that it wasn’t too tight. “I guess we probably need a safe word?”

“Phil, I trust you,” Dan argued. “I know that you’ll stop if I ask you to. And that you’ll know if something is making me uncomfortable.”

“I know, but it’s just something you’re supposed to do in these situations,” Phil countered, holding the second wrist strap in his hand.

Dan rolled his eyes. He thought about making some snide remark about much Phil seemed to know about ‘these situations’, but decided that it would be quicker and easier to simply agree and comply. “Alright, fine. How about… I don’t know, lizards?” he suggested.

“Sure,” Phil agreed with a laugh, “lizards it is.”

After securing the second cuff, Phil left a trail of tiny kisses back up Dan’s right arm. Dan tugged at the restraints experimentally and found that he could move his wrists slightly, but that there was no way he could slip out of them. He was entirely at Phil’s mercy, and he loved it.

Phil continued to kiss along Dan’s collarbone and up his neck. “You look so beautiful like this,” he whispered. Dan could feel the blush forming on his cheeks. “I missed you so much.” The kisses continued all over Dan’s face - his nose, his cheeks, even his eyelids – everywhere except his lips.

“Phil,” he protested when Phil moved on to his left shoulder and arm. All of those kisses, and Dan hadn’t even been able to kiss back once. “What are you doing? Kissing every inch of me?”

“That’s sort of the idea, yes,” Phil admitted, busy kissing down Dan’s abdomen. His hands slipped around Dan’s sides, touching the places that his lips couldn't reach. When he reached Dan’s waistband, he paused to removed Dan’s jeans and boxers. Phil kissed down and back up each of Dan’s legs, paying special attention to his inner thighs.

“When did you become such a fucking tease?” Dan asked.

“You’re the one that asked me to drive you mad.”

Dan sighed, now beginning to regret his choice of that particular phrase. Phil leaned in, bringing his smug face mere centimeters from Dan’s. Much like his lips, Dan’s dick had been decidedly overlooked on Phil’s kissing spree. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s hips, desperate to bring him closer. His efforts are rewarded with a slow, deep kiss.

“Why is it that I’m naked, but you’re still wearing all of your clothes?” Dan wondered aloud after Phil broke away to retrieve a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

“Alright, fine,” Phis said before removing his shirt and trousers. Dan was impossibly hard for having not really been touched, and he hoped that the lube meant that Phil had decided to finally move on and actually _do_ something.

Phil leaned down once more, catching Dan’s lips in another kiss. The skin-to-skin contact from their chests pressing together was equally pleasurable. Phil soon pulled away and shifted further down the bed. He took the tip of Dan’s cock into his mouth and sucked gently. Dan moaned and relished the friction that he had waited so long to receive. He tried to keep his legs from twitching as Phil slowly licked the underside of his dick from base to tip.

The teasing was agony. Phil’s tongue circled Dan’s tip while his fingers uncapped the lube. Moments later, Dan felt Phil’s slick finger circling his entrance. Dan gasped as Phil pushed one finger past the ridge of muscle while simultaneously as much of Dan’s cock into his mouth as he could manage.

Soon after, Phil added a second finger. He alternated between scissoring his fingers and stroking across Dan’s prostate while continuing to suck him off. Dan felt the pleasure growing in his stomach. Part of him wanted to come like this, into Phil’s mouth, but he knew that Phil was probably planning to fuck him.

“Phil, Phil I’m close,” Dan managed to gasp out in warning. Phil immediately pulled his lips away and stilled his fingers. He gently stroked Dan’s thigh with his free hand while he waited for him to come back from the edge. He wasn’t ready for this to be over just yet.

Phil pulled his fingers out in order to prep his dick. “Ready?” he asked, and Dan nodded. He pushed in slowly, giving Dan time to adjust. And then Phil was moaning along with him, gripping his hips tightly for leverage as he began to move in and out.

“Oh god,” Dan moaned as Phil wrapped his hand around his cock. “Don’t stop, _please_.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not,” Phil promised, clearly close as well. Moments later, Dan threw his head back and moaned once more, pleasure rocketing through his entire body.

Phil worked him through his orgasm, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic until he came as well.

“That was amazing,” sighed Phil, collapsing to the side with his arm across Dan’s chest.

Dan hummed in agreement, still trying to catch his breath. He wondered how he could be so exhausted when he really hadn’t done any of the work. Then he remembered that he’d been pulling against the restraints nearly the entire time. He could feel his wrists burning. “Um, Phil,” Dan began softly, “are you going to untie me or…”

“Oh, right,” Phil said, moving quickly to unbuckle the cuffs. “Sorry,” he added.

“’S okay,” Dan mumbled, nuzzling his face into Phil’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him, desperate to return some semblance of the affection he had just been shown.

“How do you feel? Are your wrists okay?”

“They’re fine, I’m just tired,” Dan explained. “Are you hungry? You probably haven’t had any dinner, have you?”

“Want to order pizza? That way we can shower and clean up a bit while we wait?”

“Sometimes it’s like you can read my mind.”

“So we’re definitely doing this again, yeah?” Phil asked later while putting the straps away.

“Oh, definitely. Maybe next time I should tie _you_ up instead,” Dan suggested jokingly.

“You know, I would definitely be up for that,” Phil said, not joking at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm [wallflowerchronicles](http://wallflowerchronicles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr btw.


End file.
